the_jamesbossdude_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie Episodes
This Article is a List of Episodes from The American, A BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Third Comic Series, "The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie" Which Features The Main 2 Characters "Brandy", "Eddie" And Along with The Other HIDEOUT Characters like "Rats" and "Mouses" Go on Many Fun Places and Are One of The Teams To go Through Missions through The Rules of "Cheese" Along By Their Nemesis Teenage Cat King "John" Who Graves them For Lunch if Seen By, Which was Officially Released in the U.S on June 29, 2019. On August 28, 2019, A BOSS GORILLA PRO Announced on Tumblr They Had Renewed New Episode Premieres for The Series Every Month and Will Feature New Premiere Weeks and Specials, It Was Also Announced A Christmas Special Intitled "The Jolly Spirits of Modern Town" Would Be Last Episode and Special For Season 1 Til "December 21, 2019". Season 1 (2019) NOTE: All The Episodes that Premiered in This Season were Directed By "James. Edward B". 1# (Spotlight Television | Directed By: James. Edward B | Story By: A BOSS GORILLA PRO | AirDate: July 11, 2019) 2# (Carly and the Octopus | Directed By: James. Edward B | Story By: A BOSS GORILLA PRO | AirDate: July 18, 2019) 3# (Cheese Burglars | Directed By: James. Edward B | Story By: A BOSS GORILLA PRO | AirDate: August 12, 2019) 4# (Ukulele Lake | Directed By: James. Edward B, A BOSS GORILLA PRO | Story By: James. Edward B | AirDate: August 17, 2019) 5# (Moving Bloober's Place | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: September 7, 2019) 6# (ChefRat | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: September 7, 2019) 7# (Cheese Lemonade | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: September 14, 2019) 8# (The Good Ol' Cheesy Mine | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: September 14, 2019) 9# (Benjamin's New Limbs | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: September 21, 2019) 10# (The WormPot Holes | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | Art By "TBA" | AirDate: September 21, 2019) 11# (The Brainiac Strikes | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: September 28, 2019) 12# (Doug The Manager | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: September 28, 2019) 13# (Spicy Challenges | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: October 7, 2019) 14# (Stomach Adventure | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: October 7, 2019) 15# (Manning Up | Directed By: "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: October 8, 2019) 16# (Cave Dwelling Rat | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: October 9, 2019) 17# (The Pigeon Talkers | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: October 10, 2019) 18# (Don't Wake Up the Rat | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: October 11, 2019) 19# (The Spooky Legends of-Modern Town | Directed and Animation By ? | Story and Written By: A BOSS GORILLA PRO | AirDate: October 18, 2019) 20# (The CheeseBurger Creature Feature | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: October 21, 2019) 21# (School's Pests | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: October 21, 2019) 22# (Cat Paraonia | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: October 26, 2019) 23# (Mini-Buddies | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 4, 2019) 24# (A Horse for a Day | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 4, 2019) 25# (Driving Saftey's | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 5, 2019) 26# (GrandCat's The Word | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 6, 2019) 27# (ChatterBox Benjamin | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 7, 2019) 28# (Old Man Joey | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 8, 2019) 29# (Shopping Trip | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 11, 2019) 30# (Library Books | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 11, 2019) 31# (CheeseMc Cleaners | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 12, 2019) 32# (Ratnocchio | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 13, 2019) 33# (Squirrel Hunt | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 14, 2019) 34# (For One Or Two! | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: November 16, 2019) 35# (No Photographs Please | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: December 2, 2019) 36# (Fear on the Roof | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: December 2, 2019) 37# (AdventureRats | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: December 3, 2019) 38# (My Biggest Friend | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: December 4, 2019) 39# (There's A Rat in My Soup | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: December 5, 2019) 40# (Rat Noir | Directed By "TBA" | Story By "TBA" | AirDate: December 6, 2019) 41# (The Jolly Spirits of Modern Town | Directed and Animation By: James. Edward B | Story and Written By "A BOSS GORILLA PRO | AirDate: December 21, 2019) Season 1 Shorts (2019) NOTE: All The Short Episodes that Premiered in This Short season Were Directed By "James. Edward B". 1# (Gift Love | Directed By: James. Edward B | Story By: A BOSS GORILLA PRO | Release Date: July 24, 2019) 2# (Pool Party! | Directed By: James. Edward B, Micheal Anderson | Story By: A BOSS GORILLA PRO | Storyboard By: James. Edward, Kenny J. Aaron | | AirDate: October 3, 2019)